Madame Gazelle
Madame Gazelle is an supporting character in Peppa Pig. She is the teacher of Peppa's playgroup. Appearance She is a pale tan gazelle with a wrinkled appearance, being older. She has pale pink cheeks and dark pink lips. She wears pale blue-grey makeup. Her nose is pale brown, and on top of her head are two black horns. She wears black shoes, white underpants and a dark mauve dress. Whenever she's dancing, she wears a dark mauve leotard, a white tutu and white shoes. Personality Madame Gazelle is very kind with the children, but she is also stern with them and will keep them in order. She is regarded as a great teacher by many, and loved by all. She has a surprising interest in things that wouldn't be expected; like playing in a band known as The Rocking Gazelles. She also enjoys going for a swim in freezing water, and was a champion skier in her younger days. She makes it clear who her favorite students are. Episode Appearances # "The Playgroup" (debut) # The School Fete # School Play # Emily Elephant # The Time Capsule # Sports Day # Jumble Sale # The Balloon Ride # School Bus Trip # Pen Pal # School Camp # Work and Play # Pedro's Cough # Fun Run Fun Run # Delphine Donkey (episode) # Teddy Playgroup (episode) # Mr. Potato Comes to Town # The Train Ride # Talent Day # Goldie the Fish (episode) # Funfair # Numbers # Doctor Hamster's Tortoise # Sun, Sea and Snow # Hospital # Miss Rabbit's Helicopter # Shake, Rattle and Bang # Champion Daddy Pig # Gym Class # The Biggest Muddy Puddle in the World # Santa's Grotto # Basketball # International Day # The Pet Competition # Mr. Potato's Christmas Show # Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party # The Queen (episode) # The Children's Fete # Snowy Mountain # Grampy Rabbit In Space # Scooters # Pumpkin Competition # Gerald Giraffe (episode) # Parachute Jump # Simple Science # School Project # Mummy Pig's Book # Molly Mole (episode) # Move to Music # London # The Police (cameo) # The Zoo # Nursery Rhymes # Masks # Father Christmas # The Market (cameo) # When I Grow Up # The Ambulance # Doctors # Super Potato (episode) # Playgroup Star # The Carnival # Madame Gazelle's House # The Panda Twins # Chinese New Year # Recorders # Mandy Mouse # World Day Book # Miss Rabbit's Relaxation Class #World Book Day #Muddy Festival Gallery Trivia *Strangely, she does not have a reflection, which is even noticed by the narrator. Despite causing the audience to assume that she is a vampire, she can stand under daylight. *Her first name was revealed in "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party." **The same episode also reveals she has relatives, and also used to play in a band named "The Rocking Gazelles." **Her first name is Gigi, as revealed by her sisters. *She and Auntie Dottie are the only characters whose first names were revealed. *She can play both electric and acoustic guitars, as shown in many episodes. *Her name is a pun on "mademoiselle," due to her having a French accent. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters